


Healer

by KittyGodspeed118



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGodspeed118/pseuds/KittyGodspeed118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander picks a fight with both Jefferson and Madison and gets beat up beyond belief. Laurens does as boyfriends do and cleans up the mess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healer

Alexander limped towards the inn to find someone. He couldn't face Eliza looking the way he did. His footsteps sent shocking little pains up his calves and his left eye was nearly swollen shut. His knuckles were scraped and bloodied, fingernails caked with dirt and skin from the two assholes he fought. He groaned, his cheek swelling up as he continued walking. He practically kicked the room door open and threw himself onto the sofa. He wished he could say he didn't deserve the beating. He, as always, shot off at the mouth. He was probably right

"Hm? Alexander, is that you," a voice called from the small study.

The voice was comforting, causing Alex to relax almost instantly. John poked his head out, eyes alert and concerned as always. He caught sight of Alexander's dirty clothes, bloodied nose, bruised lip, and swollen eye and immediately ran to his side.

"My goodness, what happened to you?"

Alexander tried to prop himself up on his elbows, but only spat out blood and fell back. He looked absolutely horrible to say the least. Even so, he spoke as if nothing happened, his tone clear and defiant as always. Arrogant, even. 

"Cabinet meeting."

"I'm being serious," Laurens muttered, digging around for his medical supplies. "Who did this?"

"Worry not, my dear Laurens. You should have seen what they looked like when I was through."

"They? Alexander, what did you say this time?"

"What did I say? Why must it have started with what I said?"

"Because it always does," John replied shortly, getting his water pitcher and bandages. "Come now; let me see what damage is done."

"I hardly think I need it," Alexander scoffed. "Besides, I have work to do-"

He tried to stand, pulling himself up weakly. John rolled his eyes and pushed the injured man back down. He wasn't particularly violent, but tender even when stern. He was pissed off, understandably so, because he constantly worried that Alexander's constant need to have the last word would get him killed. Even worse, he was afraid that he won't reach Alexander in time to see him die and the guilt of not being able to protect his fighter. 

"Come now, are you upset with me," Alexander laughed, his tone light.

Laurens diverted his eyes to the bloodied nose and began dabbing at it with a dampened towel. He worked silently, his dabs becoming more forceful as he continued to think to himself. He gritted his teeth and his hand began to tremble as his breath hitched. Alexander's facetious smirk softened and he held a weak, bloodied hand to John's face.

"John, I didn't mean to upset you-"

"What if I can't protect you," he blurted, both hands shaking uncontrollably as tears welled up in his eyes. "You throw yourself at every battle and expect to come out fine every time! Life does not work that easily! What if I lose you?"

"The world would not end with my departure-"

"You stupid man, you have no idea what that would do to me! My world would fall apart!"

Tears rolled down his freckled cheeks as he pressed his forehead to Alexander's chest. He could feel each heartbeat.

"If you die and I never get to hear this again, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. You may be willing to throw away your life, but I'm not..."

"It was just hand-to-hand-"

"BUT IT WON'T BE NEXT TIME! YOU'LL RUN YOUR MOUTH AND YOU'LL GET SHOT, ALEXANDER!"

John's face had turned red only briefly. His rage melted back into desperation as he wiped his tears. He sat down and picked up the towel again, dipping it in water. He tried to speak but something made it too difficult. He must have looked pathetic. His curly hair was in his face, some sticking to his forehead and his eyes were red and puffy. Even still, he continued wrapping bandages around the bruised knuckles, Alexander sitting in stunned silence for the first time since he'd been born, probably. He wrapped his fingers around John's and smiled weakly despite the painful split in his bottom lip.

"You are right to be cross with me," Alexander finally said, his voice quieter and intimate. "What I did was brash and irresponsible."

It felt foreign to have Alexander not only apologize, but to do so without arguing about why he was right. This fact soon sent a sense of relief through John. 

"I swear on my honor that you will never have to bury me," Alexander murmured, kissing John's forehead. 

"If I die...before you do...will you remember me?"

"Don't you dare say such outrageous things! I'll always be there to protect you. You have my word."


End file.
